The Future Hurts
by my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala
Summary: A story following the end of Supernatural. AU, this is assuming Bobby's house never burned down.


**A/N:** It has been such a long time since I have uploaded a story. I have just been so busy with school, and projects and theater, anyway, I have a day off now, so I figure this will be a good time to work of the writer's block. Oh and this is assuming Bobby's house didn't burn down.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. Hhhhh….. If only.. If only..

* * *

 _"This is Sam, and this is Chloe!"_ The message stopped for a minute while they both dissolved into laughter. _"And here are our kids, Bobby and Dean, say hi guys, say hi!"_ The babies squealed and laughed. They were all laughing. I wiped his face but kept my phone by my ear so I could listen for the familiar last line that was said in unison I just needed to hear his voice again. _"Leave us a message!"_ After that they all laughed again until the beep cut them off.

I sighed. It had been a long time since I heard Sam laugh. Hell, it has been a damn long time since I saw my brother. I was not even there for the birth of his first son. So it was quite a shock when they added Dean to their voicemail. But it was a good shock. I cried at first I was so happy, and I expected Sam to call, telling me about his son, or even just a text saying he named him after me. That he didn't forget about me, that I was still his brother.

I gulped down a shot of whiskey, feeling the pleasant burn in the back of my throat, it felt so familiar. So good, burning my throat, burning my feelings away. I wiped tears off of my face, and I picked up my phone again. I looked at Sam's contact. It was still titled 'Bitch' because I never wanted to change it. I swallowed back tears and I threw my phone to the floor. I stomped on, crushing it with my heavy boot until the screen was blank. Then I walked out of the bar, throwing cash on the countertop and taking my beer.

I got in the driver's seat before I took another long swig. I put in an old Kansas tape and remembered how Sam used to get on me about my mullet rock music. He would probably even throw in a quip about cassette's being outdated. I could almost hear Sam's nagging and I replied with "Bitch" before I realized Sam wasn't next to me. I looked beside me, and remembered when Sam rode shotgun. He never drove. Maybe if I let him drive he would still be here. Now all that was there was a pile of photos. I grabbed at them harshly, and then carefully smoothed them out. I looked at each and every one of them, wanting to go back in time. I didn't care what time we would land in, I just wanted to go back. Back to yellow eyes, to the apocalypse, back to leviathan, to fallen angels, back to the mark, or even the darkness. Anything would be better than this. Safe, but not together.

I looked at the picture of Sam sleeping with the spoon in his mouth. "Night bitch." I muttered. I closed shut my eyes tight and listened for Sam's reply. It never came, I always listen but it never comes.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen and looked around. I have everything I want, so why am I so sad. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped open the top. I looked at the label. It was Dean's favorite beer, he got it whenever we had the money. I remember once I glued this kind to his hand back at the tulpa house. I grinned. Those stupid pranks always escalated. I shook my head and looked around the house. It looked so different when it had been Bobby's. Chloe and I had started at Mom and Dad's old house, but there was too much pain. So we moved to Bobby's place when Chloe got pregnant. The boys slept in the same room that me and Dean had when we lived here. I pulled the old pictures of me and him out of my pocket and smiled. When I looked through them I forgot why I never called. I picked up my phone, and opened Dean's contact, it was still set as 'Jerk'. I grinned a little, and almost pressed call, but he wouldn't pick up. After everything I put him through, and besides it would be easier not to see him again.

I looked at the picture of him laughing and singing along to Carry on My Wayward Son. "Good night jerk." I whispered, then I crept upstairs, and crawled into bed with my wife, still listening for an abrupt 'Night bitch' from Dean. But it didn't come, and I didn't expect it to. Not anymore.

Sleep still didn't come. I got out of bed and checked on Bobby and Dean just to give myself something to do. I walked out into the living room, which still had Bobby's crappy old couch and I looked out the window. The yard was so empty without the Impala. Bobby's salvage was still full of cars, but the Impala wasn't there. And that was the only one that mattered. I pulled out my phone and glanced at Dean's contact one last time. And then I called him. It rang and I heard the voicemail. It hadn't changed.

"Hey Dean, look I know it's been a while, but come down to Bobby's, have a couple of beers, things have been good Dean. Real good, I'm married, but you were at the wedding, that's the last time I saw you I think. Oh man, so much has happened; I had a kid Dean, two of them. I named one after you, and Bobby of course. They remind me so much of you Dean. You would love them. I'm sorry I didn't call Dean, or answer for that matter. But please come and see us, it has been so long, I miss you Dean. Call me back, bye."

* * *

 **A/N:** Well there we go. Happy Feels Friday. I truly am sorry that they never found each other in the end, but since Dean broke his phone and left it at the bar, he won't get the message until he has a new phone. And besides, this is Supernatural, since when do we have happy endings


End file.
